


A Missing Chapter

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marty and her mystery man, Marty writes her own ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Marcie wrote another book but left out one truly important part. [Marty-centric]





	A Missing Chapter

** A Missing Chapter **   
  
A freshly divorced Marcie Walsh had returned to Llanview over a year ago, all fired up about writing a new novel based on "The Two Todds" as she had coined the twisted saga of The Real Todd Manning and his imposter. People tried to remind Marcie that no good had ever come from the tip of her poison pen (The Killing Club murders, anyone?) but she had pushed on undeterred, insisting this book would put the whole town on the map. Some people suspected she just had an ax to grind with Imposter Todd who had taken her beloved "Tommy" away from her but she insisted there was no vendetta in doing this book; she just wanted to make some money and flex her writing muscles again. She kept saying it was going to be good for the inhabitants of Llanview.   
  
Marty had heard all about the goings-on regarding this book through the occasional visits she received from people who had bothered to spend any time with her while she was rotting away in St. Anne's for committing a multitude of crimes that had shocked even her once she started to come down from her "John high" as her psychiatrist called her obsessive fixation with the handsome detective. Marty had been slightly amused by the whole hornet's nest Marcie was stirring up until the day Marcie came and saw Marty herself, saying that as Marty was a "victim" of both of "The Two Todds", she deserved to have her say in the book. Marty had said it didn't matter anymore but Marcie pushed and pushed until Marty started talking. And so Chapter 12, entitled "Marty's Pain", had been given life. Her ordeal was now fodder for the masses. Marty hadn't gotten a chance to read what Marcie wrote until now but she was surprised in some ways as she turned the pages that Marcie - who had not always seemed like the most perceptive person in the world - almost seemed to get her.   
  
Marty shifted on the bed as she turned the pages slowly one by one until she came to the chapter that would make her relive all the horrors she had suffered since that fateful night in a crowded fraternity house where no one had heard her scream due to a sock being shoved down her throat.   
  
Chapter 12 detailed the rape trial, the devastating trial where-in she was actually treated like the accused, rather than her attackers who had clean records and spiffy clothes and good grades. It detailed how thanks to Nora Buchanan's quick-thinking decision at the last minute, a mistrial was granted. It told how The Real Todd eventually went to prison but was out in short order and how Luna Moody had helped "brand" him forever a monster with a scar when he tried to attack Marty once again. It even described how Marty had left Llanview allowing people to believe Todd had helped murder her beloved husband Patrick. Marcie had actually included a passage using Marty's exact words about how she had felt when she placed Cole in Patrick's arms for the first time. It went into detail about her and Cole's return to Llanview after Patrick's death and all the troubles they had found there, ending with how Marty came to be involved in the mystery of "The Two Todds" in the first place.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
As she put down the book now, she realized that Chapter 12 had left a lot of questions unanswered and had never shown how Marty had managed to rebound from all of it. That would have made the book worth the $19.99 price tag in Marty's mind - if it had given the readers any hope for her at all. But then again, she hadn't had hope for herself for years. Not until now...   
  
She felt a warm hand suddenly squeezing hers and looked over at the man beside her in bed. "Some things were left out," she murmured.   
  
"I know. I read it earlier while you were in the shower," he said, pulling her against his strong chest.   
  
"Marcie forgot to include a chapter or even a paragraph about how after every horrible thing she writes about that happened to me or that I actually did, I finally got my happy ending," Marty said and cupped her hugely pregnant belly.   
  
He reached out and stroked her swollen abdomen. "Well we know it, right?"   
  
Marty nodded and leaned on his broad shoulder. "That's what counts," she said. "All the things I went through ... Well, I can't take them back and now I'm sure I wouldn't want to because I got you and our little girl out of the deal."   
  
He lightly pressed his lips to hers and smiled.  _"Yo quiero,_ Marty Delgado."   
  
Marty snuggled as close to him as she could. "I love you too, Tomas."   
  
FINIS


End file.
